Freedom
by GreenDragon94
Summary: Toby Rogers is sick and tired of being Slenderman's puppet. Tonight, he will be free. (Basic knowledge of Ticci Toby and Slenderman is highly recommended)


Toby came to suddenly, he could still feel _his_ presence at the edges of his mind, but he was himself again and that was all that mattered. He had a plan; he had thought of it the last time he was freed from his tormenter. Looking around and trying to figure out where he was Toby found he was in a poorly illuminated alleyway. That horrible creature must have had some business in the city, whatever, it was advantageous to Toby and that was all that mattered. Stepping over the body of his victim he became aware that he was wet, but it didn't really matter, he had long since grown used to the copper smell of large amounts of blood and the way it soaked his clothes.

Toby's leg was weak and it tried to give out from under him. After barely stopping himself from faceplanting he turned to examine his leg. He felt for lumps or cuts, something that would explain the lack of function. It turned out to be a large shard of glass lodged in his knee. He tried to pull it out but it was firmly stuck and the progress was slow going. With each passing second his anxiety climbed higher and higher. There was never ever telling how long he'd be himself; it could be hours or it could just be minutes. Sometimes he thought the beast would let him out just to torture him with sanity.

His tics demanded that he kicked his injured leg out and through a lot of concentration he redirected it into his head jerk tics. If he kicked out his leg it'd likely shatter the glass and he wouldn't be able to get it out, he didn't need to see what he was doing to pull it out. _"Toby…"_ the beast's voice hissed inside his head. He shook his head hard, trying to fight the static with willpower alone. The sounds of the city were drowned out, replaced only by the sound of static. _"Toby."_ It said again, this time right in his ear. The shard of glass was almost out, he could see it tapering down into a point. "TOBY!" The beast screamed at him, his voice like nails on a chalkboard. The sound of static exploded in his ears, deafening him to his own screams. With one last, adrenaline-fueled yank the shard of glass came out in one piece. 

"Get out of my head!" Toby screamed, or at least he thought he did, it was impossible to hear anything over the static that droned on and on. He punched himself in the head repeatedly as hard as he could. No pain accompanied it but the impact scrambled his thoughts and loosened the grip the monster had on him. The sound of static retreated, going back to the normal low hiss that was always there. "Not yet…" Toby panted, shakily standing up. "Not yet…" he repeated, his vision blurring for a second. "just a few minutes." He pleaded to the beast. "That's not too much, is it?" There was no response from his captor, there never was. The lack of static was answer enough anyways.

He wandered out onto the streets, it was night and there was no one in sight. As he walked along the sidewalk, he kept walking into the wall, unable to walk straight. He kept an eye open for what he needed to escape from the perpetual Hell he was put in. Finally, his savior arrived in a black and white car. "Hey buddy, you okay?" The officer asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"Oh, I will be," Toby said, starting to reach for the hatchet that was tucked away, hidden under his jacket.

"Hey now, don't do anything you'll regret." The officer said, his tone dangerous. Toby saw him reach for something and smiled; this was it.

"I won't!" Toby cried, pulling out the newer hatchet and rushing the cop. It had once been shiny and sharp but the blade was rusted with blood. Fresh, scarlet blood mixed with old, oxidized blood and rust. It was almost useless as a weapon at this point but he didn't need it to be. Only a couple of strides from the police car he was stopped in his tracks when a Taser slammed into his shoulder. The electricity paralyzed his arm and sent him stumbling back from the sudden sensation.

Toby switched the hatchet to his left and continued his charge. "Stop right now or I'll be forced to shoot!" The officer warned, panic clear in his voice. Either Toby would kill the police officer or the police officer would kill him, there were no alternatives. Toby laughed manically and swung, but he missed and drove the blade into the side of the window. When he started to pull on the hatchet to free it the officer seized his arm and pulled hard, making Toby slam his head into the car.

He yanked his arm free and stumbled back and down, his head spinning from all the trauma it had endured. "Aw, what did you have to do that for, pig?" He said as the officer stepped out of the car, with his gun drawn. "I was just having some fun!" He laughed, quickly grabbing his other hatchet and slamming the dull blade into the officer's leg. He screamed as his leg gave out, sending him down onto his knees.

Toby brought up the hatchet, about to strike for the officer's head when a gunshot rang out. Toby blinked in surprise, all of a sudden, he couldn't feel anything. Momentum carried him sideways, he still managed to catch the officer with the edge of his blade it slipped out of his fingers. He fell to the ground, laying on his shoulder, unable to move. When he tried to breathe in he started choking on his own blood. The feeling was horrifying, unable to move, unable to breathe without drowning. He watched as his own blood pooled around him.

Toby started to fade. The static in his mind disappeared and for a few seconds, he was completely free. He smiled, even as the static returned, louder than ever. He had won, and it overrode the feeling of fear he felt. He moved his eyes up, up the black pants, up to the black blazer and up the up brilliant red tie. He stared at the faceless creature that watched him as he dies. He coughed and choked, blood rushing out of his mouth. "F—fuck you…Slenderman…" He choked out. He coughed again and breathed deep, ignoring the sensation of drowning. "I win." He said. Without a word, Slenderman teleported away.

His vision was blurring, and black crept in from every angle. The static was gone and would never be coming back. He was free and he took comfort in knowing that he would be dying on his own terms. He closed his tired eyes and welcomed oblivion. 


End file.
